The Big Wide World
by Draco Drama
Summary: Draco's life is not what you think it is like. He wants to see The Big Wide World
1. Olivia

" Draco dear could you get me some milk?" Mother asked in her trying to impress people voice. " Yes Mother. Accio milk!" I said wearily. " Thank you dear. Now how long have you been a Death Eater Olivia?" Mother says very little to me when Olivia or Ann or Catherine are over. I used to pity her for having such few friends untill... well The Dark Lord started to hang about here and she turned posh. Sometimes they bring there children over but I hate them all. Josh is a snob with jet black hair and Brown eyes. Then theres Kay who is sooo noisy and her twin sister Jane. They both have brown hair and blue eyes. Ann hasn't had a child yet. I hope she doesnt. She looks like the back end of a..a...a hippo!And her child would look like her. "Mother I am going to the garden" I said trying to get her attention. " Mmm yes yes. Well we don't do that at Malfoy Manor" she said to Olivia ignoring me. " Mother!" I shouted. " Pardon dear?" She muttered. " Oh forget it!" I yelled as I left the room.

I sat on my old swing and thought. Its two weeks till I go back to school. No more mother just me Crabbe and Gole oh and Snape _and_ Potter, Granger and Ron. Back to books and parchment and Quills. Back to ink and butterbeer and Hogsmead. For once I want to live a normal life. No Voldemort no Death Eaters just me and the big wide world. The Sun shone down on me and my lonely swing. I sat on the swing just thinking for a hour or two about what it would be like to have a normal life.

 **Tell me if you think this should be a chapter story!**


	2. The World Before Darkness

Mother was very busy. She was hosting a party for a few friends of hers. She invited Ann, Olivia, Catherine and Abby. I tried to tell her five people does not make a party but she wouldn't listen. Abby was new in mother's small circle of friends. I don't mind her that much and she is quite pretty. She's got wavy brown that covers one of her ocean blue eyes and she is as thin as a stick. She is a very nervous girl and has pale, sickly skin. But she bought me a book. I know what you're thinking but it wasn't any normal book. The cover was a faded gold with brightly coloured beads. And in the middle the words The World Before The Darkness where clumsily painted on with black paint. It was a novel about a boy who lived before The Dark Lord. The world was peaceful untill the boy turned evil. He became murderous and violent and killed over twenty people. Full of power,he searched high and low for a servant. After two years of searching he found a young woman. He fell in love with her and they had one child together. Then on the night of their marriage he was killed the same night The Dark Lord made his first attack. It's the only book I like and it is stay that way. Mother was rushing around cleaning tables by hand she had already cleaned. While she was cleaning I sat on a chair and read the only book I like again.


	3. Father

_**Sorry I did'nt**_ **make _it clear when it is set! Thanks_** rosesnlilies **_pointing it out! I hope this chapter will answer you're_** ** _question !_**

Father said he would take me to the Quidditch World Cup but I don't think he is anymore. He found me reading The World Before Darkness is my bedroom. He hit me hard across the face. He told me only Mudbloods read books. I wanted to tell him Mother reads cooking books and 100 Best Snacks To Make For A Party but I was afraid if I did I would get hit again so I kept me mouth shut.

I was raised to despise Mudbloods to hate them I don't want to treat them like I do but I have no choice. I would be nice to Granger and Weasly and Potter if I wasn't scared that my father might be lurking behind any tree or bush or chair. Father tells me I have to act like I am being treated like a king at home and not a servant.

I have to act posh **_and_** mean or he will kick or slap me. Once he used a cane on my for talking to a house elf. I miss my house elf. I used to sneak him a slice of Mother's homemade brown bread with butter and jam sometimes a glass of warm milk when i went up to bed. I gave him a scarf of mine to make his bed a bit more comfy. I loved that house elf but I'm happy he is free. Potter saved him from my Father and for that I am grateful. I will never forget Dobby.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Father did take me to the Quidditch World Cup but i think he only brought me because Potter, Granger and the Weaslys were going. He's like that. I would rather have no father than him. And he gets drunk all the time. He keeps his Firewhisky in a small cupboard in the kichen. When ever i walk past a strong smell of alcohol fills the air.

Fathers drinking again. In the Drawing Room. I went in early and bottles where thrown all over the room. I didn't tell mother but she found out about an hour after I did. She freaked out saying the Dark Lord will be here soon. Now I'm freaking out. The Dark Lord disagrees with father's drinking. He gets very angry and starts to hurt our house elves.

I think I just heard a crack...

 ** _reviews please!_**


	4. Hurt

Father found my diary. Well it isn't a diary really. Its a book I write down my thoughts. Anyway, he beat me. I was am covered in scars. He burned it then took the hot ashes out of the fire and coated it onto my skin. I tried to kick him off but he just laughed. So I left writing down these things until I came back to Hogwarts. Just writing on parchment at the moment but i'm going to find something else.

Granger looked at me strangely at dinner. I don't blame her. I am covered in burns and scars and scratches. Pansy told me to go to Madam Pomfrey. I said I was fine.

Granger is keeping a very close eye on me but Potter and Ron aren't looking in my direction at all so that means she hasn't told them. But why?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N this is NOT a Dramione story it is a diary book where he keeps his thought, sorry Draco.


	5. End

My wounds are starting to heal but they are still highly visible.

I found a more suitable place to write this stuff but Pansy almost found it. It is too risky to continue this diary. book of my thoughts. I must stop it before someone else discovers it. Punishment is not only physically pain in my house. Father killed the house-elf we had before Dobby in front of me as punishment for running away when Granger punched me. My father is not a kind man. He thinks being kind will be your downfall.

I have a plan to get rid of my father. I can't write it here for fear of the plan being found out. It is risky even to write a finish to this book and include the plan and hate for my father.

Until next time,

 ** _Draco Malfoy_**

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo

This is the last chapter of The Big Wide World. Hope you enjoyed it. I might do a sequel set when Draco has left Hogwarts and hint at Dramione. Let me know what you think.

Please R&R!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
